wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Erinas Felstrike
Erinas Felstrike was born and raised in Quel'thalas, home of the Highborne under the care of her mother and father, thought in the arts of arcane by the mother and the way of the Farstrider by her farther. She was a lone child, thus were usually relied on her friends or parrents. When Quel'thalas feel under the might of the scourge, her father fled as the coward he truely was whilst her mother payed the ultimate price, to save her only child. Erinas was old enough at this point to care for herself, through her mothers teaching of the arcane almost became the end of Erinas when her addiction to arcane magic came to show. Luckily, she managed to save her life and herself from becoming wretched by feeding her addiction on Fel Magic. Erinas had for combined her magic with her bow and arrow, soon enough she came to know how to manipulate fel energies at her will. Erinas later on changed her surname to Felstrike due to her fathers cowardly acts. She remained in Silvermoon until not long ago, she was allowed into the Horde expedition to Northrend, where she would serve and as a archer and scout. Day 1 Not long after being set into service in Grizzly Hills, Erinas was set into a scouting mission. Her orders being to report anything un-useual. She moved by the borderline of the Alliance territory before stumbling upon Sergei, a member of the Fifth Brigade. Erinas became overrated her combat skills and decided to engaging with the Full-plated lone rider. She walked out from her hiding, ordering the rider to keep moving, hoping he would decide to her attack her. After a few echanges of insults Sergei charged forward where to Erinas lunched a arrow towards the Horse's unarmored throat, the arrow missing to hit by less then a inch, Sergei's horse was startled as it was hit with the blunt part of the arrow and Sergei quickly dismounted. Soon enough they would engage in close combat where Sergei in his full plate would soon prove to be far too much for Erinas to handle. -Defeated by a body slam from Sergei, Erinas wound soon enough pass out due to her wounds. Later, Erinas would be wake up, only to be greeted by a masked woman, claiming she was to interrogate Erinas. -Erinas refused to speak and was soon enough beaten unconscious. To her luck, the Dragonsworn "Noillaz" came to her aid, healing her wounds and in truth, saving her life.The female human interrogate would soon enough grow tired of Erinas's refusal to speak and took her outside to assumingly, put an end to her. -Soon enough she'd be interrupted by two of her male counterparts which would rebel against her mistreatment of the Blood Elven girl, seemingly blind to her crimes. Erinas managed to cut her ties on one of the unaware soldiers broadsword before being allowed to go freely by the other male. -The interrogator would soon enough return to claim to have permission to execute the Blood Elf where to Erinas took no chances and set off in a sprint, escaping the grasp of the alliance and her impending demise. She'd soon enough be back to the Coquest Hold, where she was to report. Due to her disobeying of order, she was punished with 5 whippings across her back. -Reduced down from 15 due to being "a fragile little elf." Category:Characters